DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Buzzers are frequently used in vehicles to either warn the occupant that he has failed to fasten his seat belt, or that he has left the key in the ignition switch when leaving the vehicle. The buzzer is a relatively small and inexpensive device that includes a plastic housing which receives a base carrying a pair of terminals, a coil connected at one end to one of the terminals, an armature connected to the other terminal and biased into engagement with a contact member connected to the other end of the coil to energize the coil. The coil in turn attracts the armature which either strikes a stop or a loud speaker to create an audible warning or noise while deenergizing the coil to enable the warning to be repeated. Striking the stop does not provide sufficient noise because of the smallness of the parts, while the use of a separate loudspeaker is expensive. A related problem is the completion of an electrical circuit to the coil and support therefor, since the coil leads are usually soldered to respective terminals and the coil bobbin separately staked to a support, thus requiring independent operations.